Sobrevivientes
by Relenna
Summary: De dos zancadas salió del agua y una vez que la alcanzo se tumbo encima de ella mientras sus cabellos rebeldes se expandía por el suelo y sus pies tocaban el agua y ella solo cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar.
1. introduccion

_**Sobrevivientes.**_

Como ya deben saber los personajes no me pertenecen pero como es regla lo aclaro una vez más.

**Universo alterno.**

Harry y ron viajan por el mundo grabando documentales sobre la naturaleza inhóspita, hasta allí todo bien, el problema surge cuando ron no puede acompañar a Harry en uno de los viajes… y apuesto a que adivinan quien será su compañero o compañera…

Este capitulo esta dedicado a todo mi pueblo chileno que hemos sufrido ya hace mas de un mes de los caprichos de la naturaleza… fuerza país… fuerza chile.

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

_**Introducción**_.

Harry james potter, gran periodista, escritor y amante de la naturaleza, a sus 27 años le han dado la mejor noticia de su vida. Tendrá a su conducción su propio programa de televisión.

Hermione jane granger, directora de televisión, camarógrafa y periodista, con 26 años de edad ya tiene a sus espaldas la responsabilidad de dirigir un programa.

Ronald bilius weasley, camarógrafo, sonidista e ambientalista de 27 años, amigo de Harry potter y hermione granger, compañero infalible de aventuras y ahora camarógrafo en terreno del nuevo programa de Harry.

A todo esto como se llama el gran programa del ahora famoso conductor Harry potter, "desafiando a la naturaleza", y de que se trata, pues aquí les daré los detalles.

Harry y su equipo formado por el y Ronald weasley viajan por el mundo recorriendo los rincones vírgenes que quedan el, mostrándole al mundo la naturaleza inhóspita que esta fuera sin ser apreciada por el ojo humano, recorrerán valles, selvas, desiertos e incluso campos de hielo, con tal de llevar al televidente la mejor apreciación de la geografía del planeta.

El primer programa en salir al aire fue trasmitido un día martes en horario Premium, es decir a las 22:00 hrs.

El gran equipo periodístico dirigido por la ahora directora hermione granger quien se ha lucido con 1 hora y 30 minutos de un interesante y salvaje programa en el cual se mostraba la indomable naturaleza desértica del norte de un largo país llamado chile, al cual muchos personas en el mundo no conocen o solo lo asocian por los grandes terremotos que allí se producen.

Fue un capitulo intenso donde Harry salía con en pantalla mostrando como se podría sobrevivir en un ambiente así, y lo mas importante lo impresionante que era la naturaleza del desierto, para la suerte de Harry en el mes que justo fue a grabar el clip se topo con la mas maravillosa de las imágenes que nos regala en desierto cada cierta cantidad de años, nada mas y nada menos que con el desierto florido.

El mismo no se podía explicar como podría existir vida y color en el desierto más árido del mundo, pero comprobó con sus propios ojos verde esmeralda que la naturaleza es sabia y hermosa a la vez, y eso hizo que la admirara más y más.

Hermione por su parte cuando edito el material no cavia en su asombro, era esplendido y no podía creer lo hermoso del paisaje, claro esta que reprendió muy fuerte a Harry por no llevar el quipo adecuado para ese tipo de clima, ya que este cuando volvió junto con ron, sufrieron de quemaduras por sol y de hipotermia por lo extremo del clima, de día un calor de inframundo y de noche tal helado que pareciese estar en la misma Antártida.

Pero eso fue superado con el cuidado necesario de un par de semanas, tanto el como ron y por supuesto el guía contratado unos días antes de la expedición llamado neville longbottom, que aparte hablaba varios idiomas.

Luego de una gran sintonía por parte de la audiencia todo el grupo se fue a celebrar en una conocida discoteca del barrio en donde solían ir los más exitosos de la farándula.

Para variar a acompañar a Harry llego su novia de años la modela de alta costura cho chang, y para disgusto de Harry llego el jugador de futbol viktor krum el cual hace años que pretendía a hermione pero ella insistía en que fuesen solo amigos.

Como ron no quería estar de violinista (así se les dice a las personas que están sin pareja en presencia de otras parejas) llamo a su futura esposa luna lovegood.

Para desgracia del pelirrojo cuando ya llevaban dos tragos o mas algunos entro en la disco su hermana ginevra weasley junto a neville quienes venia de lo mas felices hablando y tomados de la mano, era sabido por todo el equipo que a ron no le gustaba ese sujeto para su pequeña hermana, cosa que exasperaba a todos ya que para su hermana ningún hombre era demasiado bueno.

Celebrando hasta altas horas dela madrugada y con varios tragos en el cuerpo cada "pareja" se fue hacia su hogar, bueno hermione se fue así su departamento acompañada por viktor ya que ron y Harry Vivian juntos como buenos solteros que eran, pero solo hasta que ron se casara con luna, cosa que ya tenia fecha y faltaba muy poco.

El primer capitulo fue grabado con tres meses de anticipación al debut en televisión, viajando sin descanso de un extremo al otro, en tres meses lograron grabar 6 esplendidos parajes del planeta.

En el segundo capitulo fue algo mas mojado, estuvieron en una zona virgen del amazonas, imagínense con lo que se encontraron allí.

Los atrapo una tormenta de aquellas, uf por poco y no les da una fulminante pulmonía y a ron casi lo muerde una serpiente venenosa o por lo menos el guía de ese lugar dijo que lo era.

Mientras grababan imágenes de la selva divisaron una fauna que extrañamente ni en los extraños libros que leía Harry salían, y puede que varios de esos insectos no tengan ni si quiera nombre otorgado por el ser humano.

A mitad de capitulo se mostro a Harry enterrado hasta la cintura en un charco de lodo y tratando de salir con unas lianas que colgaban de los frondosos arboles.

Luego para salir de la selva siguieron la corriente del rio hacia abajo, mostrando de nuevo a Harry mojado hasta los huesos y resbalándose a cada paso por las piedras de la orilla del riachuelo.

Les tomo mas de una semana grabar el material suficiente en el amazonas, sin comer ni dormir bien y cargando pesados equipos, pero al terminar el vieja se dieron cuenta de que el esfuerzo valió la pena.

Dumbledore el dueño de la televisora hogwarts estaba satisfecho, muy satisfecho, por el gran resultado del primer y segundo capitulo de su nueva puesta en marcha, sonreía mientras tomaba su vermut en su lujosa mansión, no se había equivocado al contratar a esos muchachos, desde que llegaron a hacer la practica al canal el les había echado el ojo y el nunca se equivocaba, les auguro un gran futuro, la presencia el porte y la elegancia con que el joven potter hacia sus reportajes le había llamado la atención de sobre manera, así mismo con la inteligencia y el poder de deducción de la señorita granger no dudo ni un minuto en dejarla a cargo de aquel programa, había invertido mucho dinero y arriesgado al mas popular de sus periodistas en un sueño ambicioso y peligroso, al final obtuvo los mejores resultados, grandes auspiciadores el mejor equipo y una gran sintonía.(si hubiese en television un animador con el porte de harry tambien me quedaria pegada viendolo auque fuese a las dos de la madrugada jaja).

* * *

Ya con el cuarto capitulo al aire y con una gran audiencia, Harry fue llamado a la oficina del director severus snape.

Buenos días potter.- saludo snape.

Buenos días señor snape.- contesto Harry.

Tengo buenas noticias para ti potter.- hablo snape.- el señor dumbledore esta muy satisfecho con los resultados del programa así que quiere una segunda temporada.- le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se sentara y continuo hablando.- pero antes quiere que grabes dos capítulos mas para el cierre de esta.

Harry nunca se imagino lo que sus oídos estaban asiéndolo escuchar, una segunda temporada, eso era mas de lo que el estaba pidiendo y eso lo entusiasmo mucho.

Quiere que partas la el viernes a grabar a los campos de hielo.- dijo snape acomodándose en su sillón de cuero.

Pero eso es pasado mañana.- dijo Harry pensativo.

Así es.- dijo snape.- así que será mejor que prepares el equipo porque solo tienes 5 días para grabar el material y traerlo para su edición.- al ver la mueca que hizo Harry con respecto al tiempo snape agrego.- sabes como es esto de la televisión, siempre contra reloj.

Harry se puso de pie.- solo 5 días, pero es muy poco.- declaro.

Es el tiempo que tenemos, antes de que weasley tome vacaciones y su permiso de matrimonio.

Y quien lo cubrirá después.- pregunto Harry.

Eso lo estoy analizando aun.- respondió snape.- ahora, será mejor que te vallas no tienes mucho tiempo.- dijo mirando su reloj.

Bien, señor… con permiso.- y dicho esto se retiro de la lujosa oficina de severus snape.

Caminaba por el pasillo central del canal cuando se encuentra con hermione quien iba caminado a toda prisa y con muchos discos en la mano. Sin darse cuenta choca con ella y se le caen algunos discos.

Lo siento… iba muy distraído.- se disculpo Harry.

Lo he notado.- contesto hermione.- no me digas que snape te dio la genial noticia.- le dijo agachándose a recoger los discos.

Lo sabias.- le pregunto.

Claro… pero no me correspondía decírtelo.- le dijo al ver que iba a protestar por no haberle contado antes.

Cuando.-

Esta mañana… severus me llamo…

Son 5 días hermione… los otros capítulos me tomaron semanas y un mes antes de preparación, como piensa que en 5 días lograre hacer el famoso documental en el lugar mas frio del planeta.

Te mando a la antártica.- pregunto hermione.

Claro, donde más.-

Eso no lo esperaba, pensé que te mandaría a las islas vírgenes o algunos archipiélagos o algo por el estilo.- le dijo hermione poniéndose de pie con varios discos ya en su mano.

Harry se puso de pie y le entrego los disco que el había recogido.

Donde ibas.- le pregunto.

A la sala de edición, aun tengo que recortar algunas tomas de tu desastre en áfrica.- le dijo en tono enojado.

No me regañes como iba a saber yo que esos monos sabían usar la cámara.- rio por el comentario.

Claro.- dijo hermione y se encamino a la sala de edición.

Hermione.- llamo Harry.

Dime.- contesto la mencionada.

Deberías de tomarte unas vacaciones, o salir un poco mas, te ves muy cansada.- le dijo.

Cuando quieres las cosas bien hechas las tiene que hacer uno mismo… y ahora no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías.- y con esa respuesta desapareció a toda prisa por el pasillo.

Que genio, realmente tiene que aprender a vivir la vida.- se dijo mentalmente Harry mientras caminaba a darle la noticia a su amigo ron.

* * *

He aquí una pequeña introducción a una nueva historia que tenia en mente desde hace mucho…

Se que la otra historia aun no subo el final, pero cuando la inspiración llama con algo nuevo… llama y no se le puede hacer desentender.

Fecha de próximo capitulo no tengo… solo les puedo asegurar que no dejo nada sin terminar… me demoro pero lo termino… paciencia y espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo.

Una aclaración, esta historia esta basada en los programas de televisión sobre el mundo animal y uno que otro de supervivencia.

a me olvida... luego la historia tomara otro rumbo... espero y les guste.

Besos y abrazos a todos.

"_**RELENNA".**_


	2. solo un beso

_**Sobrevivientes.**_

_Tengo una canción para este capitulo" la quiero a morir" de Daniel Betancourt._

_Por supuesto la canción no me pertenece._

_Espero y disfruten del capitulo…_

**1.- capitulo: "solo un beso".**

* * *

Luna, pareces una princesa.- le dijo ginny a la flamante novia.

Gracias.- dijo la mencionada.

Aun me cuesta creer que lograras que el soltero de por vida decidiera casarse.- le dijo hermione quien junto a ginny le estaban dando los últimos retoques al vestido.

Yo tampoco.- contesto luna.

Todas rieron por el comentario, cuando golpearon la puerta de la habitación.

Chicas es hora, luna se tiene que ir a la iglesia, ron esta allá.- dijo el padre de luna.

Voy.- grito luna.

Bien lunita… creo que te ha llegado la hora… - dijo ginny.

Ustedes deberían de hacer lo mismo… tu relación con neville no es sorpresa para nadie.- dijo luna.- y en cuanto a ti hermione deberías de hacerle caso a la prensa y estar con krum, es un gran tipo…

Si lo es… pero son decisiones importantes que debo de tomar yo… no la prensa.- dijo hermione en tono molesto.

No te enfades, es solo que llevan tanto tiempo…

Incluso antes de que el fuera famoso.- interrumpió la pelirroja a la rubia.

Si… pero aun estamos en la etapa de amigos.- respondió hermione.- y será mejor que me vaya a la iglesia y tu también ginny, el padre de luna esta con los nervios de punta y ya esta todo listo.

Bien, bien, vámonos-. Dijo ginny para luego abrazar a su amiga luna.

* * *

Para que entrar en detalles de la ceremonia si fue igual que todas las ceremonias de celebración de matrimonios.

La fiesta se llevo a cabo en la casa patronal de los padres de ron ya que tenían un terreno bastante extenso.

Harry por supuesto que llego de la mano de cho chang, no se podía dar el lujo de llegar sin compañera a la fiesta, no cuando había por lo menos una docena de reporteros a las afueras de la casona ya que se casaba la hija del dueño del periódico más grande del país.

Hermione llego en el auto de viktor por petición del mismo ya que insistió mucho en que fuesen juntos, Harry que no la había visto bien en la ceremonia quedo en blanco cuando la vio llegar de la mano de krum y seguida de un montón de reporteros y camarógrafos que no dejaban de preguntarle a la pareja cuando se conocería la fecha de su compromiso y boda.

Cuando lo saludo quedo sin aliento su vestido de color verde tipo corsé y largo que dejaba ver sus hombros solo tapados con un pañuelo de seda de color negro con brillos verdes, llevaba el cabello recogido en un tomate con algunos mechones que colgaban en diferentes partes de su cabeza.

Harry, están bien.- pregunto hermione.

Claro.- dijo Harry saliendo de su letargo.

Bien entramos.- dijo krum.

Claro.- dijo cho.

Así los cuatro entraron a la fiesta sin que los paparazzi pudieran seguirlos al interior ya que los guardias se lo impedían.

La cena, el brindis, la partida del pastel, todo estuvo de lujo, pero ahora había llegado la hora del vals.

La melodía era tan suave y armoniosa que invito a mas de una pareja a bailar entre ellas los padres de ron, ginny y neville, Harry y cho, y muchos más, pero entre ellos no estaba hermione con krum, y eso hizo que Harry sonriera.

Que pasa Harry, porque sonríes.- le pregunto cho que estaba realmente hermosa vestida con un traje de color crema ajustado hasta los tobillos y que le cubría solo un hombro.

Solo que me alegro que hermione no este con krum.- le respondió sin pensar.

Harry otra vez.- dijo ella.

A que te refieres…

A que de nuevo me estas hablando de ella, otra vez estas pensando en ella y se supone que estamos bailando juntos, Harry juntos.- contesto media alterada.

Cho, es mi amiga, nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria…

Eso ya me lo se Harry, pero ni siquiera cuando estamos solos dejas de pensar en ella, realmente pienso de que sientes algo mas que amistad por ella.- dijo cho y lo dejo solo en la pista de baile.

Harry la siguió y la tomo por la cintura.- me encanta cuando te pones celosa.- le dijo al oído.

Cho sonrió y se dio la vuelta.- a si que lo haces para ponerme celosa.- le dijo coquetamente.

Pero Harry no respondió ya que por detrás de cho venia caminando hermione limpiándose una mancha de ponche del vestido, y detrás de ella venia siguiéndola krum.

Hermione que sucedió.- pregunto el ojiverde.

Fue un accidente.- respondió krum.

Si… eso un accidente.- le afirmo hermione, para luego darse la vuelta y salir a caminar.

Donde vas.- pregunto krum.

Necesito un poco de aire y estar sola.- dijo ella y desapareció por el camino que conducía a la piscina.

Krum no la siguió, le quedo bastante claro que la castaña no quería compañía, seguramente estaba enfadaba por el accidente con el ponche, pero el no lo pudo evitar… se ve tan hermosa.- pensó.

Harry la siguió con la mirada pero cho lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo de nuevo a la fiesta.

Allí siguieron bailando y Harry siguió bebiendo cada vez más ponche y champagne la cabeza comenzaba a darle un poco de vueltas, entonces decidió ir a sentarse.

Cho no lo acompaño comenzó a bailar con uno de los asistentes de cámara que había invitado ron y el no le tomo demasiada importancia, cuando apoyo su cabeza en sus manos la imagen de hermione se le vino a la mente.

Hermione.- dijo en un susurro y la comenzó a buscar con la mirada veía un poco borroso ahora por culpa de alcohol antes por culpa de la miopía que lo afectaba, por su cabeza alguna neurona no intoxicada con alcohol le comenzó a funcionar y se acordó de que hermione camino hacia la piscina, se levanto sin marearse y camino con paso firme (si es que se puede) hacia ese lugar.

Y allí la encontró, abraza así misma en la orilla de la piscina, estaba levemente iluminada solo por un par de antorchas a lo lejos, sonrió mientras llego a su lado.

La abrazo por la espalda y hermione se sobresalto. Miro a su captor por sobre su hombro y vio a Harry, en su cara se dibujo una media sonrisa.- Harry me has asustado mucho.- le regaño.

Lo siento.- dijo el con voz un poco alcoholizada.

Harry, bebiste…

Solo un poco… hermione… hay que disfrutar de la fiesta.- le dijo mientras olía el perfume de ella.

Sabes que mañana debemos de partir de viaje… y tú tienes que manejar.- le reprocho ella.

Hermione es el matrimonio de mi hermano… hay que festejarlo.

Escusas.- dijo ella tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

Mientras en la fiesta ron les indica a los músicos que esta lista la sorpresa para la flamante esposa.

Y entonces una música melodiosa y suave comienza a sonar.

_**Reproducir "la quiero a morir".**_

Ron se acerco a ahora esposa y la invito a bailar mientras ella se sorprendía por el tema en cuestión ya que ese fue el tema que le canto (horrorosamente cuando se le declaro y le pidió ser novios), poco a poco comenzaron a bailar mientras todos los demás invitados los miraban con caras de ensueño y amor.

Harry al escuchar la canción a lo lejos recordó a ron pidiéndole a luna ser su novia y todo lo que hicieron para que el mismo _**Daniel Betancourt **_cantara para ella, aprovecho la ocasión donde le hacían un reportaje sobre su nuevo disco.

Y allí estaban abrazos, bailando, ron tratando de cantar con todo el amor que tenían, juntos y felices.

Por otro lado Harry seguía sin soltar a hermione.

Harry debes de…

Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo.- le dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a deslizarse de izquierda a derecha en un son de un vals.

No te gusta bailar.- reprocho ella.

Me esforzare.- respondió el, y sin soltarla de la cintura y ella tomando las manos de el comenzaron a moverse lentamente con el sonido de la hermosa canción.

El chico estaba embelesado, no sabía que le pasaba, ni mucho menos porque tenía esas ganas irrefrenables de tener a hermione así para siempre. Le agradaba su aroma, su delicadeza y lo hombre que se sentía al poder tenerla así, como si la protegiera del mundo entre sus brazos.

Hermione por otra parte se sentía confundida, ella no había bebido mas de dos copas y se sentía abrumada y extasiada así como estaba, siendo abrazada por su mejor amigo, sacudió la cabeza al pensar en diversas posibilidades de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, pero se quedo sola con lao que estaba pasando Harry y ella solo bailaban en la boda de su mejor amigo.

Sin saber porque hermione se da media vuelta y contempla la sonrisa armoniosa que tiene Harry en su rostro y compartió con él, el momento y cerro también sus ojos se apoyo en su hombro y continuaron bailando sin saber que un paparazzi se había colado a la fiesta quien sabe por donde y como y le estaba tomando fotografías a la distancia.

Harry no quería soltarla y cuando ella se dio vuelta sonrío, era mágico el momento se sentía el, solo con ella, cuando hablaban se sentía el mismo, no el reportero, ni el aventurero, si no simplemente Harry, solo Harry.

La canción termino y ellos al mismo tiempo abrieron los ojos, sus miradas brillaban y sonreían.

Gracias.- le dijo el.

Ella solo asintió y siguió sonriendo sin soltarse fue entonces que Harry le quita un pequeño pétalo de flor blanca de la cara suavemente a hermione, que ella ni siquiera sabia que estaba allí, para luego acariciarle la mejilla, hermione cerro los ojos por la suave caricia y dijo un leve.- gracias.- que fue callado por los labios de Harry que se posaron en los de ella.

Ninguno se separo ni reacciono a la acción, solo se dejaron llevar por el leve roce, el momento, y luego al paso de un gran beso que se profundizo para tornarse un poco más lujurioso.

* * *

_Creo que la historia tomo mucho mas romanticismo de que le quería dar, pero bueno._

_La canción va dedicada de ron hacia luna pero igual estaba bonita para la escena de Harry y hermione._

_Y en el siguiente capitulo se viene el suspenso muajajaja que mala._

_Mis queridos y fieles lectores necesito saber si les esta gustando la historia, no me gusta andar dando la hora y mucho menos darles lata, a si que si nos les gusta para dejarla, aunque si no les gusta yo igual la continuo ji ji es que a mi me encanta imaginármela …_

_Tratare de actualizar todas las semanas y si puedo antes…_

_Muchos, pero muchos Besos y abrazos._

_Mas adelante cambio el rated._

_"**RELENNA".**_


	3. accidente

_**Sobrevivientes.**_

_**2.- capitulo: "accidente".**_

Es despertador sonaba y sonaba y el hombre de cabello negro en su cama ni se movía, de pronto la alarma de su teléfono móvil también comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente, recién se removió inquieto en la cama, para luego con mucho esfuerzo apagar el despertador que se encontraba en el velador.

Se estiro perezosamente y luego tomo su móvil para proceder a apagarlo también, vio la hora y se alarmo tenia que ir por la castaña a las 8 y ya eran 6, tenia apenas tiempo para ducharse y vestirse y recorrer casi media cuidad en busca de su compañera.

Cuando se ducho recordó la noche anterior, el beso con su mejor amiga que empezó lento y romántico para luego tornarse fuerte y lujurioso, cuando el recorrió con su mano la espalda de ella, pareció despertar del ensueño y salió corriendo dejando solo en aquel lugar, solo y sin explicación.

No es que él se las mereciera, pero fue un beso, solo un beso… o no…

Decidió no atormentarse e irse a duchar de inmediato, después de todo tendría tiempo de hablar de lo sucedido con ella en el viaje que tenían ahora.

Estaciono su automóvil en frente del edificio de la castaña, bajo y corriendo cruzo la calle, el portero lo reconoció enseguida y le estrecho la mano en señal de saludo.

Buenos días señor potter.- le dijo.

Buenos días armando.- respondió el.- sabes si hermione esta lista.- pregunto.

Lo ignoro señor potter, no ha llamado hasta aquí, supongo que debe de estar por bajar.- respondió el portero.

Se hace un poco tarde iré a buscarla… - dijo Harry y se encamino hacia el ascensor.

Al llegar a la puerta del departamento de su amiga, metió su mano al bolsillo y extrajo de este un manojo de llaves, hermione un día le había dado la capia de una llave de su departamento porque a ella siempre se le quedaban en cualquier parte, entonces el le daría un sorpresa al asustarla entrando a buscarla.

Sin saber que el sorprendido seria el. Entro sigilosamente hasta llegar a la habitación de la castaña, abrió lentamente la puerta y entro un par de pasos, se dio cuenta que su amiga aun seguía durmiendo y sonrió, dio un par de pasos mas y lo que vio hizo que su ira se descontrolara.

Tenia ganas de gritarle de sacarla de allí. Pero no entendía a que venían esos sentimientos.

Salió del departamento sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, el no tenia porque sentirse así, era la vida de ella y el no tenia porque meterse, sin saber como llego hasta donde armando pero ni siquiera le presto atención, corriendo cruzo la calle y se metió en su auto no sin antes darle una patada por no haberlo podido abrir sin sacarle el seguro.

Estuvo allí sentado un buen momento tratando de sacarse la imagen de hermione de la cabeza, pero no podía, su celular comenzó a sonar y tardo un poco en encontrarlo, contesto de mala gana y se llevo un regaño, del otro lado severus le gritaba que porque demonios no había llegado aun al aeropuerto. Dando una corta explicación le cortó y marco el número de hermione no quería volver a subir a despertarla así que solo la llamo.

Del otro lado una hermione somnolienta contesta.

Bueno.- dice ella.

Hermione… levántate… es tarde y nos esperan… estoy abajo y… apúrate… quieres.- dijo Harry.

Harry… eres tú.- pregunto.- que hora es.- pero solo escucho del otro lado el sonido de corte de comunicación.

Hermione se froto los ojos y enfoco bien la vista en la hora que marcaba su celular, quedo de piedra cuando se fijo que tenia solo diez minutos para arreglarse y llegar al aeropuerto.

20 minutos mas tarde hermione cruzaba la calle con una maleta en la mano, se acerco hasta la puerta del piloto y golpeo el vidrio, Harry de mala gana se bajo y abrió la maletera paraqué hermione dejara allí su maleta.

Buenos días.- dijo ella seriamente.

Buenos días.- respondió el secamente.

El viaje fue mas rápido de lo que se esperaban y ninguno cruzo palabras en el trayecto. Hermione temiendo hablar por temor a que Harry se acordara de lo de anoche y Harry sin querer hablar por temor a gritarle por lo que había visto.

En el aeropuerto los esperaba severus con una amargada sonrisa en la cara.

Llegan tarde.- dijo este.

Lo siento severus… es que…- hermione no termino la frase porque Harry la interrumpió.

Había mucho trafico.- hablo Harry.

Bien… váyanse el viaje es largo y deben de hacer varias escalas antes de llegar a las islas.- dijo severus.- todo el equipo ya esta en la avioneta, solo fasta su equipaje.

Bien.- dijo Harry y fue hasta la maletera y saco el equipaje, para luego subirlo a la avioneta.

Llevaban mucho tiempo en los aires y aun ninguno se atrevía a tocar el tema, muy pronto descenderían en Miami para hacer la ultima escala antes de ir a las islas de las Bahamas, donde tenían que filmar.

Habían recargado combustible y esperado el pase desde la torre de controles indicándoles que podían retomar el vuelo hacia su destino.

Pero hermione decidió que no podían estarse sin hablar así que rompió el hielo haciendo la típica pregunta.

Harry debemos hablar…

Harry no contesto.

Harry por favor… no puedes pasarte el viaje completo sin dirigirme la palabra… no se que diablos estás pensando pero no podemos quedarnos mudos.- dijo ella un poco disgustada.

Fíjate que hasta este momento me había resultado bastante bien… necesito concentrarme o creer que pilotear esta avioneta es fácil.- dijo Harry con tono cansado.

Lo se pero tu no quisiste que trajéramos aun piloto… querías hacerlo tu...

Y no me quejo… es solo que no quiero hablar…

Pero porque… debemos de hablar… lo de anoche…- hermione no pudo seguir hablando porque el la interrumpió.

No se de que hablas… anoche no ocurrió nada.- dijo.

Entonces lo recuerdas… recuerdas el beso… recuerdas que me besaste…

Ya te dije que no ocurrió nada… hermione es muy difícil que entiendas eso.

Hermione suspiro onda y volvió a hablar.- y eso es lo que quieres…- dijo dolida.

Harry vio de reojo su expresión y se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso… pero era lo mejor…- hermione es mejor que olvidemos el asunto… es mejor para ti… y para mi…

Esta bien Harry… aunque en ningún momento se me paso por la cabeza el decirle algo a cho… y eso es lo que piensas.- dijo ella y cruzo los brazos en su pecho.

No se trata de eso hermione… lo que diga cho me tiene sin cuidado… termine con ella anoche después de dejarla en su casa… solo lo digo por tu relación con krum.

Hermione frunció en entrecejo y pregunto.- mi relación con viktor… yo… no

Hermione no lo ocultes mas… se perfectamente que estas revolcándote con viktor.- le dijo en un grito.

Hermione se sobresalto al escuchar gritar a Harry, jamás lo había escuchado gritar así de enojado. Pero se recupero enseguida ya que le tomo la fuerza a las palabras que había dicho este… ella revolcándose con viktor…

De que demonios hablas… y porque me hablas así.- dijo ella apenada.

No te hagas hermione… No me digas que es mentira… tu y krum…- dio un bufido exasperado.- el y tu… yo...

Tu que Harry…

Yo los vi… estaban en tu departamento… yo te vi con el… en tu cama… - soltó por fin Harry.

Pero como…

Hermione tu y krum estaban acostados, abrazados, después de a verse revolcado toda la noche seguramente y tu cama, en tu departamento…

No sabes lo que hablas.- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

A no… los vi, en la mañana…entre a tu departamento para darte una sorpresa y los vi juntos.- dijo Harry muy dolido.

A hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pudo responder… solo pensar… que es lo que vio a Harry… ella estaba con viktor… pero…

No siguió pensando ya que enfoco su visión en la tormenta que tenia en frente de la avioneta…

Harry…- susurro.

Pero Harry tenía la vista clavada en ella y parecía no reaccionar…

Harry.- volvió a susurrar.

Pero potter ni se voltio.

Harry.- grito esta vez.

Y Harry miro hacia en frente pero ya era tarde y estaban atrapados entre nubes, relámpagos y lluvia.

La avioneta comenzó a moverse estrepitosamente hacia los lados, Harry aferro las manos en el volante y su mirada se oscureció, estaban atrapados y no tenia idea de cómo salir de allí.

Hermione reacciono y tomo la radio para comunicarse con la torre de control, pero no tenia señal y por más que trataba no obtenía respuesta del otro lado.

Comenzó a desesperarse y a perder el control al no obtener respuesta, Harry por su lado trataba de mantener la avioneta estable pero la lluvia y la neblina no le facilitaban la tarea.

Te desviste.- le pregunto hermione.

De que hablas… seguí el rumbo del radar… no tendría que haberme desviado ni un poco.- le espeto Harry.

Pero entonces no entiendo… en la torre de control dijeron que había buen tiempo en esta ruta… que no tendríamos problemas…

Se lo que dijeron… hermione… no me lo repitas…

Entonces de donde salió esta tormenta.- y con un grito hermione se sobresalto al escuchar y ver los truenos y relámpagos pasar por su lado.

Tranquila…- le dijo Harry.- saldremos de aquí.-

Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque la corriente del relámpago les pego de improviso en unas de las alas asiendo que la avioneta se paralizara y la corriente los dejara inconscientes, para luego caer rápidamente hacia tierra.

/*/*/*/*/

_**Wuauuu ahora si que me pase… **_

_**Que les pasara…**_

_**Alguien sabe…**_

_**Porque yo aún no… jijiji…**_

_**Uf si que me tarde… y a mi favor digo… que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir… en verdad lo siento… solo les pido paciencia y que terminare la historia…**_

_**Y gracias a todos, en verdad a todos… me siento muy bien cuando se que a alguien le gusta lo que mi imaginación hace… gracias de verdad y de todo corazón…**_

_***Relenna"**_


	4. solos

_**Sobrevivientes.**_

_**Nada me pertenece… todos los personajes son de rowling…**_

**_... ... ... ... . ..._**

_**3.- capitulo "¿ solos?".**_

Harry….

Harry…

Por favor… abre tus ojos… tus hermosos ojos…

Harry….

A lo lejos escuchaba una voz que lo llamada… pero el estaba demasiando confundido para saber de quien era…

Harry…

No me dejes…

Harry…

La voz era de una mujer… y sonaba con mucha pena… como si llorara… pero para que lo llamaba si el estaba muy bien asi….

Harry…

Despierta…

Harry…

Por favor…

Porque la mujer era tan insistente… el estaba flotando en ese magico lugar… porque ella venia y con sus sollosos lo llamaba tan insistentemente si el se encontraba de maravilla… nada le dolia… nada lo hacia sufrir… todo era paz y tranquilidad…

Ni siquiera el accidente donde el y hermione caian al vacio en la avioneta lo tenia preocupado…. Nada lo preocupaba…. Un momento… accidente… avioneta… él y hermione cayendo al vacio…

un grito… un gran grito de desesperado con su nombre escucho…

entonces se dio cuenta de que no deneria de estar alli…. El debia de estar con hermione… en la avioneta… viajando hacia una aventura…

hermione…

el rostro de la castaña aparecio frente al él, la mujer le sonreia tiernamente y le tendia la mano, el gustoso la acepto y la sigio sin pensarlo hacia el final de la luz blanca.

Hermione estaba arrodillada en frente del cuerpo de su mejor amigo, este no se movia y ella ya no sabia que mas hacer para que reaccionara, lo unico que se le ocurrio fue tomarlo de las manos cerrar sus ojos y llamarlo mentalmente, rogando para que el pudiera escucharla.

Abrio los parpados lentamente no sabia porque le dolia tanto abrir los ojos, una vez abiertos y tratando de enfocar la vista que despues de una operación logro recuperar al casi al 100 % , vio a hermione con los ojos cerrados muchos raspones en la cara y una herida seguramente profunda en la frente por donde la sangre habia brotado y detenido a la altura de la ceja, se removio incomodo ya que le dolia todo el cuerpo, los brazos le pesaban y tenia las piernas entumecidas.

Que paso.- fue toda palabra que pudo articular en ese momento ya que tenia la boca seca y la voz quebrado. Pero eso fue suficiente para que hermione abriera los ojos y se acercara mas a el.

Harry.- chillo hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.- estan bien… gracias al cielo que has despertado… estaba tan asustada… crei que no volverias… que te perderia.- lo ultimo lo dijo con un hilo de voz.

Harry aun estaba confundido… no sabia donde estaba ni mucho menos como estaba… sabia que le dolia el cuerpo a horrores y la cabeza le hiba a reventar de dolor, aparte de eso sabia que estaba vivo y que al parecer hermione estaba bien.

Hermione… que paso… me duele mucho.- no pudo seguir hablando ya que hermione lo habia abrazado y sollosaba despacio en su hombro el solo correspondio el abrazo y el silencio se hizo presente.

Tenia tanto miedo… de perderte… de que no sobrevivieras… temi mucho por ti harry.- dijo ella.

Ahora estoy aquí… sabes que paso.- le dijo separandola un poco de el.

No mucho… despues que el rayo nos golpio no recuerdo nada… cuando abri los ojos, estabamos aun en la avioneta, ogre salir con mucha dificultad y te arrastre hasta aquí… trate de despertarte muchas veces peron no reaccionabas…- contesto hermione.

Hace cuanto fue eso.- dijo harry tocandose la frente y viendo la sangre correr por su mano.

Yo creo que como dos horas…- le dijo rasgando su bluza y sacando un pedaso de tela para ponerle a harry en la herida de la frente.- no tengo nocion de cuanto estubimos inconsientes antes de despertar.

Gracias.- le dijo harry al resivir ell pedaso de tela.- has sentido gente… la radio de la avioneta esta totalmente destruida.- pregunto.

De la avioneta no queda mucho , esta destrosada y la radio pues con los nervios y el apuro de nsacarte de alli no la he visto… no puedo asegurar que no este en condiciones de desuso… harry… estas bien.- le dijo cuando vio que se trato de levantar y se tambaleo.

Me duele todo… pero tengo que ver si la radio funciona para pedir ayuda.-

Si pero descanza un momento… creo que hace poco salio el sol… - dijo fijandose por primera vez en el hambiente que los rodeaba.

Por un lado estaba la avioneta destrosada y algunas partes de este estaban esparcidas por varios metros mas alla, pero lo que llamaba fuertemete la atencion era la naturaleza que la rodeaba las plantas mas extrañas que habia visto daban vida a una flora que parecia sacada de otro planeta, siguio su vista mas alla y vio los frondosos arboles que se perdian en el cielo y la hierba crecida a sus anchas por el lugar ,pudo distinguir un bolso a lo lejos y se paro para ir buscarlo pero los nervios y el dolor le jugaron una mala pasada cayo de bruzes al suelo donde habia estado segundos antes.

Hermione.- grito harry al verla caer y se acerco la poca distancia que los separaba.- estas bien… que sucedió.- pregunto un poco asustado.

Solo… me dolio mucho…- se toco la pierna por encima del pantalon que traia puesto, tenia sangre aun reseca a la vista.

Dejame ver.- dijo harry y se arrodillo a su lado, la herida de la frente de el ya habia parado de sangrar pero el dolor que tenia en el cuerpo no sesaba.

Le arremango el pantalon de su pierna derecha como pudo y de apoco, de reojo miraba los gestos de dolor que hacia hermione con su cara, cuando logro llegar con el pantalon hasta la rodilla ahogo un grito, alli delante de el habia una herida de casi 10 cm. Fina y de la cual escurria aun sangre.

Hermione tu pierna, estas muy herida.- dijo el.- como paso esto.

Harry cuidado duele mucho.- dijo cuando harry comenzo a estirarle la pierna para tener mejor vision.- supongo que al salir me corte, pero no me preguntes mas porque no sabria responderte.

Hay que buscar agua para que no se te infecte… y algo para amarrarte e impedir que siga la hemorragia.

Pues de la avioneta no queda mucho… pero unos metros hacia tu izquierda vi un bolso… puede que sea ropa o algo que nos sirva de momento.- dijo hermione.

Harry solto la pierna y se puso de pie en direccion a donde hermione le habia dicho y efectivamente a un par de metros distinguio un bolso, que al parecer era de el, camino sigilosamente por la frondosa vegetecion y llego hasta el, lo reconocio enseguida, efectivamente era la ropa deportiva de el, ya que la maleta la ocupo con instrumentos de camaras y sonido.

Mientras caminaba abrio el bolso y se topo con varias poleras, saco una y se colgo el bolso al hombro, llego donde hermione y volvio a arrodillarse a su lado resgando la polera en largas tiras.- bien con esto te podre limpiar mientras busco agua.- le dijo.

Una vez que le limpio y le amarro la pierna comenzo a fijarse donde estaba el sol, pero con los grandes y frondosos arboles le era muy dificil calcular donde podria estar, de pronto se acordo y miro su muñeca y encontro su reloj, esperanzado lo miro pero se decepciono al verlo roto y con las manillas en una sola posiocion que marcaban las 2:35 suspiro ondo y comenzo a recoger trozos de la avioneta.

Para que haces eso, harry.- pregunto hermione.

Los usare como guia… pienso ir a recorrer el lugar para saber donde estamos.- le respondio.

Bien .- dijo ella y se puso de pie ayudandose de un arbol.- vamos.- dijo ella.

Donde crees que vas… tu te quedas… por algo voy a marcar el camino…

Me niego a quedarme sola… aquí…

No me digas que tienes miedo…

Pues no te lo dire… pero de todas maneras no pienso dejarte ir solo… no quiero que me dejes sola.- dijo ella.

Supongo que no hare que cambies de opinion… verdad…-

Ella movio la cabeza de forma negativa y sonrio un poco.

El solo dio un hondo suspiro y la ayudo a que se apoyara en el para ayudarla a caminar y que no forsara la pierna herida, la abrazo por la cintura y una imagen vino a su mente… krum y ella abrazados en la cama de esta, cerro los ojos y trato de no volverse acordar… lo principal en ese momento era saber donde estaban y conseguir ayuda.

Caminaron lentamente y harry trataba de mantener a hermione lo mas estable que podia, la cabeza aun le dolia mucho pero no decia nada ya que se dio cuenta que la herida de hermione debia de ser mas dolorosa que su dolor de cabeza.

Al poco caminar sintieron el ruido de agua, harry le sonrio a hermione y siguieron el sonido que sus oidos captaban, llegando al cabo de un buen rato a lo que a lo lejos se podia distinguir como una playa, siguieron caminando y cuando por fin atravesaron toda la vegetacion la vieron, arena blanca, y mas alla el mar, un hermoso mar de color turquesa que irrumpia el ambiente con el sonido de sus olar al romper en la orilla, si no hubiese sido que harry casi traia a hermione a rastras habria corrido a darse un buen chapuson en esas aguas.

Un playa.- dijo este.

Una hermosa playa.- agrego hermione.

Recorrieron la pequeña playa con la mirada y al fondo logrron ver un gran roquerio que parecia tener unos mil metros de altura, y no les sorprendio no encontrar al alguien.

Hermione suspiro y se dejo caer en la arena pesadamente.

Estas bien.- pregunto harry.

Si… solo un poco cansada…- respondio ella.

Bien quedate un momento aquí… no te expongas al sol.- le dijo y comenzo a caminar.- ire a recorrer la playa un poco… no me alejare mucho.- agrego al ver que hermione abria la boca para hablar.

Esta solo asintio con la cabeza y harry comenzo a caminar.

15 minutos despues llego con unas ramas de palmera.

Toma.- le dijo.- te serviran para cubrirte de el sol.

La ayudo a ponerse de pie y le dijo.- iremos hasta el roquerio… te dejare alli y subire un poco para ver el lugar… puede que logre ver algo mas alla.

Pero harry es muy peligroso subir sin tener el equipo apropiado… me niego a que hagas una locura asi.- dijo ella.

Sabes que no hay mas remedio… debo saber si esto es una isla o que es… y lo mas importante si hay alguien aquí.- dijo harry.

Hermione sabia que tenia razon asi que no puso mas resistencia al asunto y no discutio mas, camino en silencio apretanto fuertemente las ramas de palmera en su mano.

Llegaron hasta el pie de roquerio y hermione acomodo bajo la sombra de una palmera coloco las ramitas en el suelo y puso su pierna herida sobre ellas.

Harry la observo unos segundos, tenia las mejillas muy sonrosadas y respiraba cortido… por la falta de aire y el esfuerzo que le produjo la caminata hasta alli.

Se prometio que la sacaria de alli.

Se encamino hasta una saliente de rocas y se trepo en ellas con mucha agilidad, siguio un camino que el mismo improviso y que creia que fuese el mas seguro para ascender hasta la cima.

Cuando el sol estaba justo encima de el llego a la cima, cansado, temeroso y nervioso por lo que podria ver.

Su decepcion fue enorme, estaba rodeado de agua salada, el roquerio llegaba el hermoso oceano y donde el creia que podrian encontrarse grandes hoteles y lujosos valnearos solo vio vegetacion y mas vegetacion… sus sospechas eran correctas… estaban en una isla… y no una isla cualquiera… sino una pequeña isla… donde solo se podia apreciar que la unica playa era en donde habia dejado a hermione.

Su mente volvio donde ella y se apresuro a descender cuidadosamente, demoro casi los mismo que en la subida, pero se desvio un poco del camino, llegando al suelo justo donde ´pudo distinguir un pequeño cause se agua, sonrio y fue hasta el, comprobo que fuese dulce y su corazon se lleno de dicha, por lo menos no moririan de sed, se dijo mentalmente, vevio mucha agua y se refresco la cara y la cebeza.

Momentos mas tarde llego donde hermione, esta de tanto esperar se habia quedado dormida en la arena, respiraba armoniosamente y estaba acostada de lad, su cabello estaba amarrado por una trenza, que seguramente se hizo en su ausencia y en una mano pudo distinguir que tenia aferrada una piedra, sonrio cuando se la imagino tratando de atinar a algo con ella con la punteria que se gastaba su mejor amiga.

Le dio pena despertarla pero lo hizo ya que podria agarrar un insolacion si seguia alli. La movio un poco y ella abrio sus ojos para luego sonreirle.

Vamos pequeña en pie… encontre agua unos metros mas adentro de la selva.- le dijo.

Hermione se froto los ojos y se puso de pie con la ayuda de harry.

Que has encontrado alla arriba… viste civilizacion o algo por el estilo.- le pregunto cuando habian comenzado a caminar.

Estamos en una isla.- le dijo.

Oh… una isla…

Si… una isla… una pequeña isla… donde no logre ver nada mas que vegetacion, frondosa vegetacion.- le dijo harry.

No pudiste ver nada mas.- le pregunto.

No… solo mar… una pequeña isla en el medio del ancho oceano.

Harry se detuvo y ayudo a hermione a meter la pierna en la hilera de agua que pasaba por alli. Hermione cerro fuertemente los ojos por el dolor, pero al cabo de un rato la pierna estaba limpia y ya no corria nada de sangre.

Harry hay algo que queria preguntarte… pero temo la respuesta.- le dijo hermione-.

Pues dilo ya… no puede ser tan malo…- le dijo.

Harry… dime la verdad… crees que estemos solos en esta isla…- le dijo.

Harry lo penso un momento y respondio.- no lo creo hermione… estoy seguro…. Estamos solos…

... ... ... ... ... ...

_**Se que ya les di una explicacion… pero a un me falta darles esta… mi pc aun esta en reparaciones y me a costado mucho escribir esto en un ciber… **_

_**Espero que a mi pc no le falte mucho… asi podre traspasar el proximo capitulo del papel al pc y subirlo altiro… pero si no se puede les pido pasiencia… y tambien que perdones mi falta ortografica… el word no lo arregla todo…**_

_**Espero que hasta aquí este siendo de su agrado la historia… ya que mas adelante le agregare un poco mas de drama y sufrimiento…**_

_**Pero tengo una pregunta… estaran realmente solos los dos en una hermosa isla paradisiaca… lo que es a mi me encantaria estar en el lugar de hermione… pero cmo no se puedo me conformo con escribir nada mas.**_

_**Gracias por darme el apoyo que me dan… y seguire tu concejo de todas maneras **__**belmi**__**.**_

_**Hasta el otro capi…**_

_**RELENNA.**_


	5. bienvenida a casa

_**Sobrevivientes**_.

Solo me queda decir que disculpen la demora, pero he vuelto lástima que mi música y archivos se perdieron… pero bueno comenzare a juntar todo de nuevo.

Disfruten la lectura.

A me olvida… al final nada es lo que parece…

_**4.- capitulo.- bienvenida a casa.**_

Lo días pasaban lentamente, ya se cumpliría una semana desde que habían llegada por milagro o maleficio a esa isla desierta, habían sacado agua con algunos restos de la avioneta del pequeño arrollo que fluía cerca del roquerio, se habían alimentado con algunos chocolates que llevaba hermione en su bolso de mano y habían dormido solo con el abrigo de las ropas de Harry.

Hermione.- hablo Harry al despertarse esa mañana.

Si.- dijo ella.

Creo que va haciendo hora de que nos tomemos esto más enserio.

A que te refieres con eso.- pregunto ella.

A que exploremos más la isla… busquemos comida y refugio…

Oh.- fue la expresión de hermione.

Luego de un rato hermione volvió a hablar.

Y por donde sugieres que comencemos.- pregunto.

Creo que lo más sensato es seguir el cauce del riachuelo, ya sabemos que no llega al mar, por lo menos por aquí cerca, yo creo que sería lo más conveniente.

Es buena idea, pero quieres conseguir refugio, lo mejor sería es trasladar algunas cosas que se puedan usar desde lo que queda de la avioneta y tratar de armar un techo… aun no sabemos bien el clima de esta isla y no quiero una tormenta de improviso.- acoto hermione.

Bien… creo que otra vez tienes razón.- suspiro Harry y tomo su polera para colocársela.

Hermione que ya estaba de pie y que tenía puesta una polera de Harry que está de más decir que le quedaba como vestido ya que ella era más pequeña que él y más delgada, hizo caso omiso al dolor punzante que aun mantenía en su pierna y que ella ignoraba rotundamente para evitar más problemas.

Caminaron sin prisa hasta llegar a la avioneta y comenzaron de inmediato con la recolección.

Harry miraba de reojo a hermione ya que aun le preocupaba la herida de la pierna pero al ver que ella no se quejaba y no mostraba señales de dolor o molestias no le preguntaba, mientras seguía mirando un pedazo de avioneta escucho que hermione lo llamaba.

Harry ven… ayúdame con esto.- le dijo.

Que has encontrado.- le pregunto colocándose al lado de él.

Si mis sospechas son correctas.- le dijo corriendo el asiento del copiloto de la nave con a le dijo corriendo el asiento del copiloto de la nave con ayuda de Harry.- creo que es el paracaídas.- dijo con media sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de mucha fuerza y varios empujones lograron sacar un bolso de color anaranjado.

Si.- dijo ella.- es el paracaídas…

Qué… bien… a buena hora lo encontramos…- dijo sarcásticamente Harry.

Heyy… no tienes por qué ponerte así… nos será de mucha ayuda para un refugio.- dijo ella.

Está bien…

Siguieron buscando toda la mañana y solo se detuvieron por que el estomago de ambos comenzó a rugir por algo de alimento.

Muero de hambre.- enfatizo Harry.

Si… que daría por un plato de pasta con cualquier agregado.- dijo hermione suspirando.

Bien… no tenemos pasta… pero tenemos algún árbol frutal… iré a ver qué encuentro por allí… con mucha suerte encontrare un conejo.- rio por lo absurdo del comentario.

Hermione también rio y se acomodo en el suelo a esperar que Harry volviera… si no encontraba nada tendría que conformarse con beber mucha agua nada mas, lo bueno es que la tenían y de sobra.

Después de un tiempo razonable, que a hermione le pareció eterno harry apareció con una especie de moras silvestres…

Hermione he encontrado esto en unos arbustos mas allá y encontré también unos cocos el problema es subirme para sacarlos.- informo harry.

Tendremos que ingeniar algo para llegar a ellos, sería bueno comer algo más que moras o nada…- dijo hermione.

Luego de lavar y comer las pocas moras que estaban maduras y casi dulces volvieron a la orilla de la playa donde tenían su "campamento".

Que haremos con esto.- le pregunto hermione a harry.

Se me ocurrió que podríamos usar el paracaídas como un techo… y con ramas y troncos armar una base.

Si… es buena idea… pero…

Pero… que hermione.- dijo harry.

Como cortaremos unos troncos… que yo sepa no tenemos una hacha o un serrucho para cortar…

Hermione eres un genio.- dijo y salió disparado hacia el interior de la selva, dejando a hermione con media palabra en la boca y sola.

Volvió todo sucio, con el pantalón rasgado y la polera en la mano, pero en la otra tenía algo firmemente agarrado.

Harry potter… no te atrevas a dejarme sola y sin explicaciones.- le grito medio enfada.

Lo siento.- dijo.- es solo que recordé que en el bolso que venía uno de los trípodes también venia un gran cuchillo.- le dijo mostrando un cuchillo que más parecía una pequeña espada o sable.- vez Salí corriendo porque debía de encontrarlo y lo logre.

Qué bien.- dijo ella entusiasmada.- eso nos será de mucha ayuda, lástima que no encontraste una pizza o un poco de refresco, me caería muy bien algo de eso.

Harry no dijo nada, pero para sí pensó que si salían de esta llevaría a su amiga a la mejor pizzería del mundo, aunque para eso tuviese que recorrer la mitad de este.

Trabajaron casi tres días en poder armar su nuevo hogar.

Con mucho esfuerzo harry iba cortando los troncos que hermione seleccionaba con mucha cautela de que fuesen firmes y lisos para poder dejarnos como pilares.

Mientras harry cortaba los arboles hermione se dedicaba a buscar lianas para poder amarrar y también buscaba rocas.

Con las manos cavaron grandes agujeros en el suelo para poder enterrar los troncos, habían elegido para construir un lugar muy plano que quedaba debajo de una enorme palmera que estaba chueca hacia un costado, era una palmera sin frutos. Es terreno también era diferente ya que la tierra era más dura y así no sufrirían alguna remoción de esta si llegase a llover.

Una vez listos los pilares amarraron unas lianas a cada uno de ellos y luego los unieron así más tarde podrían colocar del lado que no alcanzaba el paracaídas unas ramas de palmera para tapar esa cara de "la casa".

Hermione seguía aun con dolor en la herida de su pierna, y esta ya había cerrado, ella se preguntaba porque aun le dolía tanto pero no llegaba a ninguna respuesta, con el alboroto de estar armando un techo le resto importancia a su pierna y se obligo a que no le doliera mas, aunque no tenia buenos resultados.

Mientras seguían armando su "hogar" y ya que las noches eran tan cálidas seguían durmiendo en la intemperie. Armaban todas las noches una gran fogata que prendían antes del anochecer y mantenían así ya que no tenían con que hacer fuego y gracias a un lente de una cámara rota y al sol lograba prender.

Cierto día, cuando ya les quedaba poco por terminar la casa tuvieron que entrar corriendo en ella ya que se desato una tormenta de lluvia que los pillo en medio de la selva donde se encontraban sacando algunos cocos para su cena y tuvieron que correr hasta su refugio.

Espero que esto aguante.- dijo hermione tiritando de frio ya que se habían mojado hasta los huesos con el aguacero que comenzó a caer repentinamente.

Tiene que aguantar hermione o moriremos de pulmonía…- dijo él, luego de un rato agrego.- hablando de pulmonía hay que cambiarnos esta ropa esta empapada y no podemos quedarnos así… hace mucho frio y nos enfermaremos.

Tienes razón… pero ni creas que me cambiare frente tuyo.- le dijo hermione un poco sonrosada.

Hasta ese momento cuando alguno de ellos debía de cambiarse ropa lo hacían mientras el otro estaba bien lejos y detrás de arbustos pero ahora estaban encerrados en un refugio en donde ellos caían de pie dentro pero solo eran de un par de metros cuadrados más específicamente era algo así de 3x3.

Bien… señorita pudorosa me daré la vuelta y te sacaras esa ropa… ni que fuera a ver algo no haya visto.- murmuro entre diente.

Te escuche… y sé que has tenido a tu deleite muchos cuerpos femeninos pero el mío no… así que date la vuelta y si volteas te golpeare tan fuerte que te dejare inconsciente…

A harry no le quedo más remedio que hacer caso, ya que conocía la mano de ella y golpeaba muy duro, pero en interior se preguntaba cómo era el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, se reprendió de inmediato por estar pensando esas babosadas ni que tuviera 15 años, seguramente es por la soledad .-se dijo mentalmente pero luego recordó el beso que le había dado en la boda de ron y recordó como la estrecho y abrazo hacia su cuerpo como ella tembló cuando el roso inconscientemente su espalda y que se sentía tan bien tenerla abrazada. Sin darse cuenta se puso rojo y movió la cabeza enérgicamente para olvidarse de ese momento, el no podía pensar así de su mejor amiga, aparte ella tenía novio, ese estúpido krum…- murmuro bien bajito.

Has dicho algo harry.- dijo esta colocándose la polera grande de harry y mirándolo de reojo.

No he dicho nada.- refunfuño él.

Eso creí.- le dijo.- bien estoy lista te toca a ti…

Si pero a mí no me da vergüenza que me mires.- le dijo. Y a hermione se le subieron los colores al rostro.- ya que pronto oscurecerá y aunque quieras no podrás ver nada.- le dijo sacando la lengua en una aptitud totalmente infantil.

Y hermione pensó al verlo así que se veía muy bien con el pelo negro todo mojando y estilando gotitas de agua por su cara, con la camisa pegada a su torso y se pregunto si se sentiría bien si lo ayudaba a secarse, después de todo era su amigo y debía de ayudarlo.

Pero no se movió de su lugar, su parte lógica no la dejo.

En que estabas pensando.-se dijo mentalmente.

Al cabo de un rato y sin que ninguno hablara y cuando la noche ya había caído hacia mucho rato, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos y ya sea por frio o por soledad sin darse cuenta se abrazaron para entrar en las garras de Morfeo.

Despertaron al otro día con un sol radiante al igual que sus sonrisas, no sabían porque pero hace mucho que ninguno de los dos se sentía tan feliz.

Una semana más tarde…

Los detalles ya estaban listos solo faltaba ella. Hermione.- pensó harry.

Había colocado bien las cosas de cada uno en el pequeño refugio había puesto de piso muchos palitos de bambú y había armado una puerta que construyo también con bambú y lianas de una enredadera de la selva.

La casa estaba lista.

Hermione se acerco a él vestida con sus pantalones largos y su blusa ya que era tarde y el sol de había escondido, había ido a recoger leños y había tardado más de lo que se imaginó y presupuesto, así que cuando llego al refugio encontró ya la puerta puesta y a harry sonriéndole de lado seguramente muy orgulloso del trabajo terminado.

Hermione.- le llamo.

Ella obedeció enseguida.

Qué te parece.- le dijo luego de dejarla pasar.

Esta divina.- dijo hermione con emoción.

Qué bueno que te agrado.- dijo él.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione…

Si… harry.

Bienvenida a casa…

…..

Que tal les gusto el nuevo hogar… más adelante se enteraran de los arreglos y desarreglos de esta nueva casa…. Y de la convivencia |es difícil estar de a dos…

Gracias por la paciencia… y muchas más gracias a todos los que leen y me han seguido en esta historia…

También muchas gracias a todos sus comentarios… me animan mucho… y espero seguir contando con ellos.

Un adelanto… el titulo del próximo capítulo será "miradas de deseo"… la cosa se pone buena…

Muchos besos y cariños.

RELENNA…


	6. miradas de deseo

_**Sobrevivientes**_.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios… gracias por leer y por el apoyo.

"" ""

_**5.- capitulo.-"miradas de deseo".**_

Cuando vives con alguien, aunque sea involuntariamente debes también acostumbrarte a sus defectos y es eso lo que hermione aun no puede soportar.

Escuchar roncar a harry potter.

Definitivamente su amigo no se media, como era posible que tuviese el sueño tan pesado, ni siquiera con apretarle la nariz despertaba, si seguía así se iría a dormir a por lo menos seis metros de allí.

Siempre lo pensó perfecto, que no tenia detalles, imperfecciones, todo lo que hacia le salía bien, y mas que bien, excelente, pero ahora que estaba sola con el, en aquella isla, y comenzó a descubrir sus manías, sus caprichos y demás cosas, se dio cuenta de que su amigo era una persona, una persona común y corriente, como todo el mundo, como ella.

Mientras harry trataba de pescar con una lanza fabricada por el con una caña de bambú y una piedra en forma de triangulo y que amarro con la lana de un chaleco, hermione se fijaba detalladamente en él.

La fuerza que ejercían sus brazos al agarrar la lanza, en la posición de las piernas, firmes y duras para no perder el equilibrio producto de las olas, en lo marcado de su torso que a pesar de no tener músculos formados tenia un torso bello y ahora tostado gracias al sol y la pesca. Hermione se rió cuando harry tratando de agarrar un pez perdió el equilibrio y cayo sentado al agua.

Se fijo en su cabello que ya estaba mas largo de lo habitual, y como las gotas de agua se escurrían hacia bajo hasta caer en sus hombres, hermione sentada debajo de la palmera y tratando de remendar sus pantalones trago saliva fuertemente, harry con la mano se quito algunos mechones de la cara y sonrío, hermione ahogo un pequeño grito, se puso de pie y ella se fijo en el bello de su pecho que no era mucho pero marcaba un camino que llegaba hasta sus pantalones, ahora completamente mojados y dejando poco a la imaginación, volvió a tomar la lanza y siguió mirando el agua, pero hermione perdió la respiración y el don del habla. Su mente le jugo una mala pasaba y se imagino recorriendo ese camino de vellos con su boca, sacudió la cabeza para desechar ese pensamiento tal primitivo y placentero.- ya vasta.- se dijo mentalmente.

Dos horas mas tarde tenían un pez asando en el fuego a un harry orgullo y a hermione pensando cosas que no debía de su mejor amigo.

Vez te dije que podía.- dijo harry.

No es que desconfiara de ti, es solo que los peces son escurridizos… nada mas.- dijo hermione encogiendo los hombros.

Si… lo son… pero al final mi inteligencia pudo mas.- dijo harry orgulloso.

Claro.- dijo hermione.- si a inteligente llamas a arrojar piedras al agua como malo de la cabeza, dar brincos cada vez que se te arrancaba un pez, o patear el agua cuando sacabas la lanza vacía … claro es muy inteligente…

Sabes de ahora en adelante lo harás tu sola, yo y mi inteligencia superior pescaremos solo para nosotros.- dijo harry casi con un puchero.

Si eso es lo que quieres…- dijo hermione.- te recuerdo que eres tu el que esta loco por comer carne… yo estoy bien con las frutas…

Si claro, con las frutas… te vas a poner mas flaca.- dijo harry.

Hermione se miro el cuerpo y entrecerró los ojos… un dolor en la parte baja de su vientre la hizo estremecer.

Hermione lo siento.- dijo harry al ver que esta se ponía de pie.- sabes que en ningún momento mi intención fue ofenderte.

Ya… no importa… con la apariencia que debo tener… que mas da que baje unos kilos.- dijo caminando hacia la selva.

Hermione… donde vas.- pregunto.

A dar un paseo… le dijo.- pero por su mente te dijo que debía de estar sola porque lo mas probable era que le bajara su menstruación.- resoplo y se resigno si ese era el caso.

Pero el pescado… esta listo…- dijo harry.

Se me quito el hambre… dijo ella y se marcho.

Harry quedo allí sentado sin saber muy bien que hacer, quedarse a comer su pescado o seguirla y pedirle perdón de rodillas si era necesario. Pero lo peor fue que su mente gritaba a cada segundo "hermione tu no eres fea… eres perfecta" y no sabia porque no se lo pudo decir.

"" ""

Ella recorrió la isla a grandes zancadas, para que negar que en el fondo se molesto por el comentario de harry, ella no era flaca ni gorda, estaba bien en su peso, a lo mejor se veía débil por ser mas baja que él pero su nutricionista siempre le decía que tenia un buen peso.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto que caminando rápido entre su entrepierna comenzó a crecer una mancha rojiza. Se paro en seco cuando lo noto y maldijo a todos los cielos por a verla hecho mujer y tener que pasar por eso todos los meses, sabia que era necesario para concebir vida, pero eso en sus planes aun no estaba y si no estaba porque tenia que pasar.

Siguió caminado sen pensar en si la mancha crecía o su dolor de vientre aumentaba, le hubiese encantado tener algún medicamento contra la hinchazón que se le estaba por venir o mejor aun contra el dolor, se resigno cuando encontró en arrollo.

Camino siguiéndolo hacia arriba mas allá de lo que había llegado con harry, mas allá de lo que pensó que podía llegar, sonrío al encontrar un árbol frutal se acerco a el y miro hacia arriba, era un gran árbol de "mangos" .- que bien.- grito.

Trepo un poco en el y rozo con su mano uno de los jugosos frutos.- diablos.- dijo entre dientes y siguió de puntitas para hacerse mas alta definitivamente necesita a harry si quería alcanzar mas frutas, su mano rozo nuevamente el fruto y dio un salto tomándolo completamente , apretándolo y arrancándolo de la ramita.- si.- grito alegre al ver su esfuerzo en su mano, lo limpio con su camisa y dio un mordisco el dulzor del fruto se esparció por su boca como un verdadero manjar y cerro los ojos disfrutando de cada bocado.

Con los ojos cerrados y sus sentidos al cien sintió que no muy lejos corría agua, abrió los ojos y trato de enfocar bien la vista, detrás del árbol se podía ver la selva mas verde y mas frondoso que en todo el otro lado era como si la selva tuviese mas vida para allá y su curiosidad se hizo presente, camino despacio y rodio el árbol para pasar, arranco con sus manos un poco de enredadera del camino y siguió avanzando camino varios metros y escucho mas fuerte el sonido de agua cayendo, entonces apuro el paso.

Avanzo entre ramas y arbustos muy raros, plantas que jamás se imagino de variadas formas y con hojas muy raras, el piso se puso un poco mas húmedo y lo noto al enterrarse sus zapatos en el barro, habían posas con agua por donde pasaba y el sonido de agua cayendo se hizo fuerte y claro, rodeo una gran roca y vio la escena mas hermosa en su vida.

Entre rocas, árboles, plantas y tierra se dejaba ver una caída de agua de por lo menos tres metros de altura, que terminaba su recorrido en una pequeña laguna que al parecer debía de tener unos dos metros de profundidad y unos seis de ancho, en la esquina había una gran roca perfecta para llegar hasta el hermoso velo.

Hermione no caía en su asombro la naturaleza era maravillosa y ella cada día se sorprendía mas, se acerco despacio hasta la orilla y rozo el agua con sus dedos, estaba un poco fría, pero era perfecta para quitarse el calor que sentía, miro a todos lados como esperando encontrar a alguien pero no se vio nada.- como si alguien me fuese a veer…- dijo en voz alta, se quito el pantalón y la camisa, los dejo en la roca y se quito los zapatos , entro al agua haciendo que su cuerpo temblara.

Que rico.- dijo.- hace tanto que quería un baño así, es maravilloso.- decía en voz alta.- siguió refregando sus brazos y su pecho de pronto se acordó de sus pantalones y camino hacia la piedra, los tomo y los sumergió al agua, comenzó a refregarlos con fiereza, una mancha así era dura de sacar y ella no quería que se notara nada.

"" ""

Después de que su mente termino la batalla entre comer y hermione, harry se puso de pie corrió un poco el pescado del fuego y se encamino a buscar en la selva a hermione.

Eres una tonta.- dijo entre dientes.- por tu culpa mi pescado se enfriara… - y maldiciendo comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

Camino tratando de seguir la huellas que había dejado hermione pero a ratos las perdía.- ni que volara.- dijo harry en voz alta cuando volvió a perderle la pista.- en donde se abra metido.- siguió hablando.- cuando la encuentre me va a escuchar, ya es una adulta no puede hacer escenas infantiles por dios, cuentos años tiene, ya es toda una mujer… y que mujer…

Llego sin saber como hasta el árbol de mangos y descubrió en el piso huellas de zapato.- sin duda hermione estuvo aquí.- dijo miro lo frondoso que era.- que hambre.- dijo y estiro un poco su mano y tomo un fruto, ni siquiera lo limpio y le dio un mordisco, el jugo se le escapo por la comisura de los labios y mas abajo.- delicioso.- dijo cuando trago, siguió comiendo frutos cuando un sonido apto su atención.

Era la voz de alguien, de alguien cantando una suave melodía.- hermione.- dijo.

Miro en todas las direcciones y no sabia por donde ir ya que la selva estaba mas frondosa por esos lados, de pronto su vista se fijo detrás del árbol y vio un sendero de ramas quebradas y plantas aplastadas por el zapato de hermione y camino por allí sin pensarlos, siguió la canción, que por el ruido de agua cayendo no pudo distinguir que era lo que cantaba, pero sin duda era una melodía hermosa.

Cuando llego hasta una gran roca la melodía paro y solo se escucho en el ambiente el sonido de agua cayendo fuertemente, rodeo la roca y lo vio, un pequeña y hermosa caída de agua, con un estanque y una roca y encima de esta los zapatos de hermione y la camisa de hermione y los pantalones mojados de hermione.- un momento.- dijo su cerebro.- esa es la ropa de hermione.- y comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones hasta que su ojos llegaros al estanque y sus pupilas se agrandaron.- hermione.- dijo tragando saliva. Sin saber porque se escondió detrás de una gran mata de helechos y allí se quedo, solo con una imagen en la menta la ropa de hermione encima de una roca, y eso solo quería de decir una cosa, que ella estaba en la lagunilla sin ropa, trago saliva pesadamente y justo cuando se disponía a salir de su escondite sintió emerger del agua algo.

Era hermione que subía a la superficie.

A harry se le detuvo el pulso y la respiración, la imagen que tenia enfrente era sublime, suprema y tentadora, allí estaba hermione, solo en ropa interior con el cabello ,mojado y pegado a su espalda, el agua la cubría solo hasta las caderas, dejando a la vista su cuerpo en todo esplender, la piel bronceada y tersa, esa ropa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación pegada a ella como una segunda piel, el agua cayendo de su pelo enredado y largo por su espalda.

Volvió a tragar saliva pesadamente cuando hermione se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la orilla, sus pupilas se dilataron su boca se seco y cayo de culo al suelo al verla, sus finos pechos envueltos en esa suave tela de encaje que dejaba ver algo mas, su abdomen plano decorado con un pequeño ombligo que lo llamaba a depositar caricias y besos allí, miro mas abajo y encontró con sus caderas anchas y la pequeña cintura que el en mas de una ocasión había abrazado, pero que daría ahora por tocarla en ese momento, la tela de su ropa intima que se pegaba a aquella parte de su cuerpo asiendo que a harry se le parara el corazón y otra parte de su anatomía, sus largar piernas firmes y torneadas, que harry juraría que se calzarían perfectamente en la cintura de el, volvió a subir y vio sus pechos otra vez, sus hombros su cuello, y subió mas para posar su vista en sus labios entreabierto rosados carnosos, listos para disfrutar de ellos.

Harry cerro los ojos recordando el beso que le dio en la fiesta no supo cuanto tiempo paso recordándolo pero si supo que iba a concentrar todas sus ganas en volverlo hacer. Se puso de pie de un salto dispuesto en encarar a hermione y tomarla sin ningún aviso, pero cuando salio de un salto de su escondite hermione ya no estaba.

La busco con la mirada y no encontró nada.

cAmino hasta la roca buscando sus prendas y lo único que encontró fue una pequeña posa, que de seguro era por los pantalones mojados de hermione.

Enfoco de nuevo su vista en la cascada y allí se quedo mirando, esperando que su imaginación no le hubiese jugado una mala pasada. Luego de un rato decidió tomar un baño, para bajar su pequeño problema de altura que estaba teniendo, luego se preguntaría si lo que vio era de verdad.

"" ""

Hermione mientras estaba en el agua se sintió observada varias veces pero miraba y no encontraba nada, cuando decidió de que ya estaba limpia salio de allí tomo su camisa se la puso tal cual tomo sus pantalones y zapatos y camino rápidamente devuelta al refugio donde debía de estar un enojado harry.

Llego rápidamente y encontró el fuego casi apagado, se apresuro a ponerle mas leños y volverlo a la vida, no vio el pescado de harry y se imagino que su amigo debía de estar durmiendo después de comer, entro en el refugio y se cambio las mojadas ropas.

Luego de un rato, y con la polera de harry que ahora estaba sin mangas ya que las corto para poder hacerse una protección( las mujeres que leen entenderán a lo que me refiero) para "esos días", vio llegar a harry.

Cuando la vi, allí de pie saliendo del refugio mis bajos instintos se hicieron presentes de nuevo, diablos, que me pasa, es mi amiga.- se dijo mentalmente.- una amiga muy buena y sabrosa.- le respondió su mente.

Harry estas bien.- le pregunto hermione acercándose a el.

Harry después de balbucear varias cosas sin sentido respondió.- si … claro… por preguntas.- dijo haciéndole el quite.

Tienes cara de enfermo.- le dijo hermione.

Nada … hermione, no tengo nada…- respondió secamente, camino hasta el refugio y se adentro.

Sabes harry caminado por la selva… encontré un lugar hermoso…- dijo hermione parándose en la puerta mientras harry se recostaba.

A si… que bueno.- fue toda la respuesta de harry.

Si… es una bella caída de agua, que termina en un pequeño estanque… de agradable agua, es hermoso harry… deberías de ir a verlo…- y hermione siguió hablando y a harry se le desconecto el cerebro solo para acordarse de la imagen de la castaña bañándose en la caída de agua.

Era real.- dijo harry casi en un susurro.

Que dices harry.- pregunto hermione.

Nada.- respondió, mientras su mente seguía pasando a hermione nadando en la lagunilla o cuando salio del agua.

Harry me escuchas.- grito hermione.

Por supuesto.- contesto harry de un grito.

Te veías distraído, como si estuvieras en otro sitio.- le dijo hermione.

Es que lo estaba.- dijo harry en un susurro.

Te pregunte si mañana me acompañas a buscar mangos, eres mas alto que yo y los alcanzaras a la perfección.

Mangos.- repito harry en tono de pregunta.

Si mangos, te dije que encontré un gran árbol de mangos… vez como no me escuchabas.- le reprocho.

Si te escuche… me dijiste que era grande frondoso y cargado de frutas… - le contesto.

correcto, iras conmigo…

Si hermione… pero ahora déjame dormir un poco, necesito aclarar mis ideas.- le dijo.

Hermione parpadeo varias veces, sin saber a lo que se refería con aclarar sus ideas, que ella supiera no habían muchas ideas en una isla desierta, pero asintió con la cabeza y se marcho a alimentar el fuego.

Harry sintió como se alejaba hermione y respiro hondamente, solo el recuerdo de su amiga bañándose volvió a despertar su anatomía y no quería que hermione lo viera así, no tubo mas remedio que correrla para poder calmarse y dejar de mirarla como un lobo a su presa, trato de pensar en otras cosas pero todo le recordaba a ella.

cOmo diablos iba a dormir si en un rato mas hermione llegaría y se acostaría al lado de él.

Que iba hacer con sus bajos instintos.

"" ""

_**Les gusto el capitulo, a mi me encanto… espero que a ustedes también.**_

_**Notas:**_

_**Shagy sirius, **__**La verdad es que nunca vi lost… jajaja aunque me la trataron de meter por los ojos y me hablaban y de ella no hubo caso, y me base en la historia básicamente en una fantasía mía… jajaja porque necesito vacaciones en una isla desierta y si es posible al lado de harry jajaja, pero sé que eso es difícil.**_

_**Y belmi claro que vi laguna azul y en cierta parte tienes razón, aprenderán a quererse y a estar juntos, que es lo que más cuesta en una futura relación, la convivencia, el que sobrevive a buenos años de matrimonio merece todo mi respeto. Y con respecto a la pierna de hermione mas adelante te darás cuenta porque no ha sanado…**_

_**Cintita potter por la ubicación que di en el primer capítulo es justo en el límite del triangulo de las bermudas, ese lugar para mi es referente total en la historia, me encanta lo que tenga que ver con los misterios sin resolver.**_

_**Y a todos los demás gracias por su apoyo.**_

_**Besos y hasta el otro capítulo.**_

_**Les adelanto el titulo "te deseo".**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_***RELENNA*…**_


	7. te deseo

_**Sobrevivientes. **_

**Advertencia**: capitulo un poquito fuerte leer bajo su propia responsabilidad, porque yo no me hago responsable por posibles traumas jajajaja.

** ""**

_**6.- capitulo "te deseo".**_

A la mañana siguiente cuando abrió los ojos miro inmediatamente a su lado, suspiro profundo ya que Hermione no estaba, casi no durmió para evitar abrazar "sin querer "a Hermione o siquiera rosarla ya que temía tocarla y no poder detenerse, la Hermione casi desnuda en el estanque volvió a su mente y sacudió la cabeza serró los ojos y se dio unas buenas cachetadas en las mejillas, en eso estaba cuando Hermione entro a la choza.

Que haces.- le pregunto.

Me estoy despertando.- le dijo fríamente y sin mirarla.

Hermione parpadeo varias veces y se encogió de hombros.- rara manera de despertarte, supongo que en tu casa lo haces con despertador.- rio por el comentario y al ver que Harry se podía enojar dijo- me acompañaras por el desayuno.- pregunto con cara inocente.

Harry la miro por inercia y se fijo que tenia puesto el chaleco de el y que sus largar y tostadas piernas quedaban completamente a la vista, a su vista, trago hondo y trato de mirar hacia otro lado, pero Hermione no se lo puso fácil ya que entro en la choza y se arrodillo al lado de el quitándole de improviso la manta improvisada que tenia como abrigo.

No alcanzo a reaccionar y se puso rojo ya que estaba totalmente vestido para evitar pasar a rozar a Hermione y cualquier tentación nocturna.

Dormiste con toda la ropa.- dijo Hermione divertida.

Tenia frio.- mintió Harry.

Ah, entonces ya que estas vestido me acompañaras a buscar el desayuno.- volvió a preguntar.

Ya… y que quieres huevos y un café o unos panecillos con chocolate.- le dijo Harry irónicamente.

Hermione se sorprendió y ofendida por el sarcasmo de su amigo salió deprisa del refugio.

Harry se dio cuenta de su error y se golpeó por lo idiota que era, salió corriendo detrás de ella, cuando la alcanzo le dijo.

Perdóname por favor Hermione, no era mi intención…

Si claro, nunca es tu intención, sabes si no me quieres acompañarme solo dilo, puedo ir sola a buscar comida.- le dijo sin dejar de caminar entrando en la selva.

No es eso Hermione…

Harry se que estas irritado por estar aquí…pero tendrías que aprender a controlarte, se que no hay comodidades a las que estas acostumbrado…

Hermione…

… ni comida como en los restaurantes que frecuentabas…

Hermione…

… ni diversión, pero por favor deja de ser mordaz y sarcástico conmigo, porque yo no tengo la culpa…

Hermione.- grito de frustración.

Vez y ahora me gritas.- le dijo Hermione.

Es que ya te dije que no es nada de eso.

Y yo te pregunte que era lo que te pasaba entonces.- hermione se detuvo y puso los brazos en jarra, al hacerlo el chaleco se subió mas dejando vez mas de lo que Harry podía aguantar sin tirársele encima, entonces como caballero que era y sin saber mas que hacer se dio la vuelta controlando cada nervio de su cuerpo, sin poder articular palabra ya que su anatomía estaba a punto de hacerle a hermione lo que le estaba pasando, se retiro a grandes zancadas dejándola sola.

Hermione le grito.- eres un idiota potter…- a lo que Harry escucho fuerte y claro pero no dio marcha atrás, prefería que pensara cualquier cosa antes de que el se le lanzara encima como un maniático sexual.

""

Llego sin saber como maldiciendo a Harry y a ella misma por preocuparse por él, al árbol de mangos que se le atravesó delante de sus narices y que casi le dice "hola" con un golpe en la cara que ella misma evito al frenar justo a tiempo.

Idiota.- volvió a gritar a todo pulmón esperando que la hubiese escuchado.

Miro el árbol y volvió a maldecir a Harry.- y ahora como me subo para sacar fruta.- dijo en voz alta.

""

A harry le gruño el estomago una vez mas, seguía allí sentado al pie de la choza esperando que se le pasara el alza de temperatura pero no era el caso, cada vez que se acordaba de ella la temperatura corporal volvía, si seguía así se volvería loco o aun peor un animal hambriento de sexo.

Era entrada la tarde cuando la vio llegar, como era de esperar ella no le dirigió la palabra y el no hizo nada para cambiar el hielo que ella tenia en sus ojos, si ella supiera que el podría derretir todo ese hielo con tan solo una mano.- pensó y luego se marcho del lugar dejándola sola allí, era lo mejor por el momento… claro que era lo mejor.

""

Los días pasaron y ninguno daba el primer paso para hablarse, la convivencia se transformo en toda un tormento diario, ya que era él el que sufría mas al ver a hermione de lejos, a veces dormida a la sombra de una palmera vestida solo con su camiseta o a veces verla en el mar con el cabello suelto y enmarañado la polera pegada al cuerpo y que no dejaba nada pero nada a la imaginación, era una tortura.

""

Cierto día cuando el calor no daba para seguir en la playa harry decidió ir a la caída de agua a refrescarse con agua dulce, le quitaría mas el calor y se distraería un rato, no le dijo nada a hermione y partió rumbo a la selva a paso lento.

Hermione por su parte estaba en la choza arreglando la polera ya que la había roto en la parte inferior al enredarse cuando se bajaba del árbol de mangos que con mucho esfuerzo y muchos arañazos lo consiguió pero el lio fue bajarse sin caerse cosa que ella no consiguió.

Luego de varios intentos y de no poder hacer nada con ella se la puso en vez de la ropa que tenía y se quito toda la ropa interior quedando únicamente con la polera, decidió que hacia mucho calor como para andar tan abrigada y a paso firme salió de la choza.

Una vez fuera fue a buscar agua pero el bote que tenían con ella estaba derramado así que decidió ir por ella, adentrándose en la selva.

Por otra parte harry ya había llegado a la caída de agua y se adentro en ella totalmente desnudo, no había sentido que se mojara la poca ropa que tenia, además quien lo iba a estar mirando si la única persona que habitaba la isla estaba enojada con el.

La extensa vegetación de la selva la había dejado muy cansada llego al pie del riachuelo pero el agua estaba un poco turbia y decidió no sacar de allí, entonces pensó en ir hacia la pequeña cascada y darse un baño para luego sacar agua, así también quitaría de su cuerpo el calor que hacia en esa infernal isla.

Llego al poco rato no sintió ningún ruido y solo se limito a llegar a la orilla para luego arrodillarse y tomar agua con sus manos y ponérsela en el cuello, volvió a sacar mas agua en sus manos y bebió de ella, se sentó firmemente en el suelo y siguió sacando agua para luego pasarla por todo el cuello mientras en el camino gotas traviesas caían en sus pechos.

Estaba tan extasiada en eso que no dio cuenta cuando harry salió del agua y quedo de pie casi enfrente de ella.

Hermione.- dijo el con la voz ronca.

Ella miro hacia el frente y luego hacia arriba para ver a harry con el agua hasta la cintura, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y trato de ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo no reacciono.

Harry… yo lo siento… no sabia que estabas aquí… - dijo entrecortadamente sin dejar de mirar el torso desnudo de él.

Pero el no reacciono, estaba mirando la traviesa gota de agua que se escabullía por debajo de la polera de hermione y la envidio profundamente.

Harry mira lo siento. Ya me voy.- dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

No.- grito él, hermione se sorprendió y lo miro.- lo siento no quise gritarte… el que se va soy yo.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y dio dos pasos atrás, otra vez la estaba evitando como si no fuera suficiente todos los días anteriores donde ya la había evitado a toda costa.

Sabes… no se que fue lo que te hice… pero sea lo que sea te pido perdón… no entiendo porque me gritas ni tu irritabilidad, ni mucho menos porque me evitas… solo se que no me gusta…- le dijo hermione esperando que el le pudiera dar sus razones.

Pero harry solo trago saliva fuertemente.

Vez y no tienes respuesta….- ella se acerco un poco.- porque no me dices lo que te sucede… puede que te pueda ayudar… volvamos a hacer los amigos que éramos… por favor…- dijo lo ultimo en un susurro.

Hermione lo siento… no es tu culpa… es solo que yo no puedo… no debo…- pero se quedo cayado.

Se que no es agradable estar aquí y que no soy la mejor compañía… que de todas maneras deberías estar aquí con cho… seria lo mejor pero…

Harry no la dejo hablar.- no sabes lo que dices hermione… y no menciones a cho… ella y yo ya no somos nada…

Pero harry…

Pero nada… acaso no te das cuenta…- dijo ronco ya de puro deseo.

Pero de que.- dijo ella.

De que no puedo… no puedo tenerte cerca…

Porque harry… que he hecho…

De dos zancadas salió del agua y una vez que la alcanzo se tumbo encima de ella mientras sus cabellos rebeldes se expandía por el suelo y sus pies tocaban el agua y ella solo cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar. El le sujeto la cara con sus manos para luego besarla y besarla, con lentitud, con ternura, y luego con ardorosa intensidad. Su lengua se demoraba en su boca degustándola y haciéndole sentir su propio sabor.

Acoso no entiendes.- le dijo una vez que se separo unos milímetros de ella y se acerco a su oído.- me tienes loco… demasiado loco….- le dijo y le dio un lametazo en el lóbulo de la oreja, hermione se estremeció y cerró los ojos, igual que él.

Luego harry los abrió de par en par y sonrió.-Te deseo.- le dijo en un susurro.

Ella asintió solamente.

Y el ya no pudo detenerse siguió besándola hasta la locura misma, desnudo encima de ella, mientras su lengua hacia estragos en la boca de hermione sus manos no paraban de acariciar toda la piel que ella tenia expuesta llegando así hasta el inicio de la única prenda que ella tenia, poco a poco fue subiendo la prenda hasta llegar a la cintura donde paro para poder explorar un poco esa área para luego subir. Sus manos le acariciaban los pechos, los tocaban, excitaban los pezones hasta que todo su cuerpo se estremeció de placer. Ella gimoteó cuando él descendió las manos y las posó en su monte de Venus. Después paseó los dedos por la maraña de vello rizado entre sus piernas.

Harry...- se quejó ella al sentir que él separaba los húmedos labios del sexo y deslizaba un dedo en su interior.

Ella solo conseguía gemir a aferrarse a su espalda tenia los ojos cerrados y las oleadas de placer no paraban hasta que el se detuvo de improviso.

Sucede algo.- pregunto ella.

El la miro pícaramente y dijo.- mucha ropa.- para acto seguido quitarle la polera por arriba. Ella sonrió y lo miro por primera vez, estaba desnudo, harry se estaba bañando desnudo en el estanque por Dios…- pensó.

Qué hermosa eres mi amor. -susurró devorando con su ardorosa mirada la piel desnuda. Cuando descendió la cabeza e introdujo un pezón en su boca, una oleada de calor hizo arder el cuerpo de la joven.

Dios Santo...- dijo ella.- y grito fuerte al sentir los dientes de harry atrapar su pezón.

Una vez que termino con ese, continuo dándole el mismo tratamiento al otro mientras ella gemía y se retorcía sin parar, cuando creyó que tenia suficiente por el momento volvió a su boca y hermione le acaricio el toroso desnudo bajando sus manos hasta su ombligo cuando ella estaba a punto de encontrar el tesoro el se detuvo y le dijo.-Tenemos que parar, hermione. Si no paramos ahora, en unos cuantos minutos más no podré detenerme.- dijo el recuperando un poco la cordura.

Ella solo se levanto y atrapo sus labios con los propios, luego del ardiente beso dijo.- Hazme el amor, harry. Por favor. No quiero detenerme. No quiero que te detengas…

Se apropió de su boca con un beso salvaje mientras con la mano abarcaba su seno, acariciándolo con avidez y excitando más la punta. En cuestión de minutos, ella moría de deseo por él, tanto como él cada vez que la miraba días atrás, volvió a gemir fuertemente cuando él acariciaba su húmedo sexo una vez más.

Ya no había cordura solo lujuria ambos gemían al compas sin conciencia ni decencia hermione con un grito ahogado llego al orgasmo y harry la beso con mesura para luego dejarla descansar un poco mientras giraba para quedar el debajo

Estas bien.- le pregunto.

Ella solo asintió y harry sonrió.- que bien porque esto esta recién empezando...

Sus fuertes manos presionaban sobre sus nalgas separando sus muslos a ambos lados de su cuerpo hermione abrió los ojos y el le sonrió.

Con un poco temor, ella se irguió a horcajadas sobre harry ya estaba tan excitada que su cuerpo clamaba por tenerlo dentro de una buena vez. Tomó la longitud de harry en su mano y lentamente se posiciono sobre ella, su cabeza rozaba su entrada, provocando choques eléctricos que inundaban todo su ser. El la tomo de la cintura para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio.

Poco a poco hermione empezó a descender Lento… y suave… muy lento…

Harry solo cerro los ojos y ella dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás jadeando mientras apoyaba las manos en el torso de harry y sintiendo como se llenaba por completo de él.

Pero el no podía con la lentitud de hermione y sin previo aviso se sentó y la tomo de las caderas para adentrarse de un solo golpe en ella. Hermione grito y una fina lagrima despendio de sus ojos asiendo comprender a harry el motivo de su grito.

Se quedo quieto e impresionado. Cuando pudo entender todo le dijo.- Hermione… lo siento.- decía entre placer y culpa.- no lo sabia… porque nunca…. me lo dijiste…

No es algo que se puede hablar así como así.- dijo ella jadeando.

Pero eres virgen… bueno lo eras.- dijo el acariciándole las nalgas.

Ese ya no es tema harry… lo hecho, hecho esta… ahora solo continua…- dijo relajando su rostro a causa de que el dolor había cesado un poco.

Ella tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a balancearse, hacia adelante y atrás harry solo estaba extasiado de ella, llevo sus manos hasta los pechos de la mujer y comenzó a masajearlos otra vez, mientras ella marcaba su ritmo lento y pausado, acostumbrado su interior a la invasión.

Pero el quería mas, aferrándose de las caderas de ella, rodó bruscamente situándose encima de hermione le agarro las piernas y empujo bruscamente hacia su interior ella volvió a gritar, pero esta vez de placer, ella se aferro a su espalda y sus uñas lo arañaron fuertemente pero eso a harry no le importo siguió embistiéndola con fuerza y con velocidad.

Tan apretada….- dijo ronco de deseo.- y tan húmeda.- dijo cuando con una de sus manos alcanzo el clítoris de ella y lo comenzó a frotar y aceleró más y más las embestidas a tal punto que aparte del caer del agua lo único que se escuchaba en el ambiente eran los gemidos y el choque frenético de sus sexos. Hermione ya no podía mas era demasiado el placer harry salía y entraba de ella y la estaba volviendo loca.

Grito su nombré mientras otro orgasmo la alcanzo y el daba pequeños mordiscos a su hombro frenéticamente dando unas cuantas embestidas mas para luego alcorzarla en el cielo, en la gloria.

Se quedaron allí juntos y entrelazados, exhaustos y felices, pero con la certeza de que algo estaba a punto de comenzar.

""

_**Ups se me habrá pasado la mano…umm no creo que no…**_

_**Esta vez le puso un poco mas, espero que les haya gustado…**_

_**Les pido disculpa por la demora pero he estado un poco falta de inspiración y mi trabajo y las otras ideas en mi cabeza no me dejan concentrarme en esta historia, pero por fin salió… y que capitulo…**_

_**Bueno espero poder subir pronto otro capitulo, que aun no esta listo, pero espero terminarlo pronto.**_

_**Cuídense mucho….**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_***RELENNA***_


End file.
